ferosfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Weapon Ranks There are 4 types of weapons, 2 types of magic, and 2 special skills in which you can gain many ranks. These are ranked from D to S (D -> C -> B -> A -> S.) The classes of weapons are: Blades, Heavy, Polearms and Bows. The types of magic are Black and White. The special skills are Armor and Leadership. All of these, except Leadership, allow you to wield better items of the type, ones with an equal or lower rank. In addition, each rank above D gives you a specialist bonus of +5 to accuracy with the respective weapon. The leadership skill, on the other hand, enhances the fighting ability of surrounding allies by giving them a +5 bonus to Atk, Def, Mag Atk and Mag Def for each rank you have in the skill. Skills Skills are permanent. You can get new skills between chapters. Once you have bought one with the points you get by raising the Int score of your character, it stays with the character for the rest of the game. The number before the name of the skill indicates how many points the skill costs. Ranked skills *2 - Armor Skill: Gain one rank in armor. *3 - Weapon Skill: Gain one rank in the chosen weapon type. *5 - Magic Skill: Gain one rank in black or white magic. *6 - Leadership Skill: Gain one rank in leadership. **Michael, Olin, Simon 3-point skills *3 - Aware: Immunity to Blind *3 - Cover: +20 Def vs. ranged attacks (AoE excluded) **Rebecca, Auterria *3 - Immune: Immunity to Poison *3 - Mountaineer: Movement cost of hills, cliffs and mountains halved. Doubles the Def bonus. *3 - Parry: +20 Def vs. melee attacks *3 - Rider: The unit is considered mounted. +3 movement **Deln, Simon, Kiena, Leinhar, Moss *3 - Swimmer: Movement cost of shallow water halved, of deep water divided by 3. Halves the Def penalty. *3 - Thrower: +1 to the maximum range of throwing weapons (Dagger, Hand Axe, Javelin, etc.) **Eloise *3 - Woodsman: Movement cost of forests halved. Doubles the Def bonus. **Deln, Eloise 4-point skills *4 - Arms Expertise: +15 Atk **Kiena, Ostel, Rebecca *4 - Celerity: +1 movement *4 - Discipline: Immunity to Stun *4 - Hardy: Immunity to Freeze *4 - Mobility: Decreases movement cost over all terrain by 0.5 (minimum cost is still 1 per tile) *4 - Recuperation: Heal at double the normal rate when resting *4 - Reflex: +15 Def **Deln, Kaohu, Michael, Auterria *4 - Resolve: No penalties when at low HP, plus a small Def bonus (up to +15) **Damon 5-point skills *5 - Adept: Always attack twice in a row, as long as you have enough hits remaining *5 - Brute Force: +30% damage bonus wih all non-mechanical weapons, -25 Atk *5 - Fireproof: Take -50% damage from spells and weapons that do fire damage. *5 - Herbalist: HP healed by vulneraries doubled. **Auterria *5 - Iron Skin: +1 Armor Class *5 - Precognition: +20 Eva *5 - Vantage: +10 AS **Sylvester *5 - Vitality: +20% Max HP. 6-point skills *6 - Assault: The character can move after dropped or exiting a transport *6 - Engineer: +25% damage bonus with mechanical weapons *6 - Flare: +25 Mag Atk *6 - Resistance: +25 Mag Def *6 - Untiring: The character suffers -2 less fatigue damage (i.e. fatigue = 0 under normal circumstances) **Damon 7-point skills *7 - Berserk: +20% damage bonus with all non-mechanical weapons, +4 AS, -10 Def *7 - Power Focus: Mt of spells increased by +25% **Sylvester *7 - Precision: +2 armor-piercing effect with all weapons *7 - Sniper: +1 to the maximum range of bows **Paul 8-point skills *8 - Defender: +1 extra hit when defending *8 - Pursuit: +1 extra hit when attacking **Audrey *8 - Rage: Damage in melee is higher the lower your HP is, capping at a ~50% bonus at 1 HP. *8 - Skirmish: Move again after performing an action **Leinhar 9-point skills *9 - Daunt: -15 Atk for enemies within 3 tiles *9 - Deathblow: Critical hits deal 3x damage instead of 2x *9 - Tempest: +1 extra hit with Blades *9 - Zeal: +15 Atk for allies within 3 tiles 10-point skills *10 - Elite: +33% experience gain *10 - Pick Lock: Open locked doors and chests *10 - Resilience: Take 20% less damage from enemy attacks *10 - Steal: Enables steal command 11-point skills *11 - Auto-Potion: If below 50% HP, automatically use an elixir or vulnerary after a duel *11 - Fury: Always get +1 extra hit in melee combat *11 - Holy Knight: +100% MT bonus versus undead 12-point skills *12 - Blitz: A separate 30% chance to perform a special critical hit that cannot be dodged *12 - Supercharge: Magic does +50% extra damage, but take 6 additional damage from fatigue in combat 14-point skills *14 - Luna: 40% chance of completely bypassing enemy armor with each strike *14 - Sol: Every successful attack heals the unit for an amount equal to 25% of the damage done 15-point skills *15 - Great Shield: Blocks all ranged, non-AoE attacks *15 - Mana Vortex: All spells have double uses when carried by the unit with this skill Category:Rules